fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S17 episode 12
'Tyron wins immunity ' Darren: I need to put myself in a position where no matter who's left in the game they will take me to the end, the only people who I think I may not do that is Morgan and Kijon, so I have to cut one of them tonight, I think Kijon is more charasmatic and maybe a bit more of a gameplayer but defintley has rubbed some the wrong way, where Morgan I feel hasn't really done much but he's a good guy everyone likes him, So I talked with Samir and I talked with Tyron and I still wasn't convinced which one to vote out and the most amazing thing happened, I had Kijon come to me and basically say he wants to vote out Morgan, so now if I have 4-1 vote rather then a 3-2 vote it's safe and I can pull it off Kijon: Morgan has basically been my best friend out here, but I've been saying the whole time, I didn't come out here to make friends I came out here to play the game, and right now who are the two guys I can beat in the finals Samir and Darren, Tyron is a challenge beast I think he just won his 3rd immunity and he is well liked and everyone loves Morgan, I don't think either have played as good as a game as me but I've pissed a lot people off, Darren has pissed a lot of people off and Samir is a goat, so my perfect final 3 is me Darren and Samir and I need ot make that happen Tyron: I would of liked to just go ahead and vote out Samir because the guy has to go he's defintley over stayed his welcome, but Darren is running the show and Kijon wants to vote out his own ally Morgan, and I do believe if Morgan is voted out I'm the only well liked guy left in the game and if I can get to the final 2 I think I do have a decent shot, so I have no problem writing Morgan's name down Morgan: There's been so many crazy crazy votes so far that I'm actually just excited tonight to not do a blindside I just want to take out Samir easy vote then hope to hell Tyron doesn't win the next immunity because that guy is a huge threat to win the game then I can get myself in a final 3 with Kijon and Darren and then hopefully win immunity Samir: Darren screwed me basically I thought we were taking out Tyron last time and apparentley we wern't but what choice do I have I have no one other then Darren, do I trust him fully no but he's told more truths then lies and everyone has lied to me at every turn, I don't know what to do, I just got to hope Darren is telling me the truth on this vote and I can make something happen next time Morgan Final Words I am shocked, that was a bllindside not in a million years did I think I was getting voted out tonight, it sucks but overall I enjoyed my survivor experience